


Sunburns and Senpais

by SilverAmoebasquid



Series: STZ Week 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: !!!!!!! BREAKING NEWS SHIRATORIZAWA HAS A DAY OFF FROM PRACTICING, AT THE BEACH!!! :D, Day 5: Beach, LET THE TIRED BEANS RUN FREEEEE, STAY SAFE IN THE SUN CHILDREN, YEEEEEAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!, content warning for POTENTIAL FUTURE SUNBURNS, stz-week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: The Shiratorizawa Volleyball club has a rare day off and they take advantage of it by going to the beach! Kawanishi isn't really a beach person, but he may find ways to have fun regardless!





	

“Guys, no, I don’t want this. Please.”

Yamagata laughed, putting his hand on Kawanishi’s back and pushing him forward.

 

It was the heart of summer vacation and the team had an afternoon off from their rigorous practice schedule to get some much-appreciated rest.

Given the time generous time allowances, someone sparked the idea of going to the beach for the afternoon and almost everyone was immediately on board. Practice in the early morning flew by with the anticipation of getting to spend time getting some quality R&R.

The jumble of enthusiastic teenagers scrambled off the train, the white sand and deep blue ocean already in sight.

Kawanishi hadn’t particularly wanted to go, but nearly everyone on the team was and as much as he would prefer to be alone in his dorm room for the day, he didn’t want to be  _ that kid _ who was too awkward to hang out with the people he practically lived with anyway.

There was one thing he knew for sure, though, and that was that he was not stepping onto the train unprepared. Nature had never really been his thing, as evidenced by his pale complexion and his allergies to every plant, bug, and animal he’d ever encountered. Instead of throwing off clothing for a bathing suit like everyone else dashing toward the water’s edge, Kawanishi had clothed himself after practice in a light gray long-sleeve shirt and jeans. He had a bottle of sunblock in his backpack that he was sure he’d need all of just for the minimal amount of skin he was showing on his face and hands. Getting sunburned was something that happened to him far too often and far too easily. He only had to be outside in a t-shirt a few minutes before he could feel his pale skin start to turn red and he’d be miserable while it healed.

He really should’ve just been honest and stayed behind since he knew he’d be taking to the shelter of the shade for the whole afternoon instead of playing around with his friends in the glaring sun.

Finding the biggest tree with the best shadow, he started to sit down, quickly applying sunscreen before closing his eyes. The warmth did feel really nice and as long as he made sure to keep an eye on the time, a nap after a long week of everyday practice would be quite welcome.

Almost as soon as he rested his head against the side of the tree, he was suddenly being shaken awake.

Silhouetted by the sun, three figures stood over him and he sighed. “Hey, guys.”

Semi reached his hand down and Kawanishi reluctantly got back to his feet.

“Whatcha doing?” Yamagata grinned, his hands shoved in the pockets of his cargo shorts.

“I was going to take a nap. Today was supposed to be about relaxing unless I missed a memo...”

Reon smiled. “Come on, don’t spend the day alone. Come hang out with us?”

Kawanishi raised an eyebrow. He didn’t even know why these three were so intent to have him hang out with them, but he supposed whatever they had planned for the day would be more interesting. Did he take that risk and give up his relaxing afternoon along in the sweet embrace of sleep? “Uh, I’d prefer to stay out of the sun. I get burned really easily.”

“Hey, we’ll take care of ya! We’ll let you know if you start looking crispy.” Yamagata pushed Kawanishi out of his shady paradise.

Kawanishi could already feel his skin beginning to roast, but he followed the three third years anyway.

“Is that what you brought to wear?” Semi asked, raising an eyebrow at Kawanishi’s full clothing.

“I told you, I burn easily. I don’t want to run more risk than I have to. Therefore, pants and long sleeves.”

“You have sunblock though. Might as well use it.” Reon shrugged. “Sunshine is good for you anyway.”

Kawanishi tugged the sleeves of his shirt up about an inch. “There.”

Yamagata laughed. “Dude, you’re the worst. Come on, there are a couple tourist shops around here, let’s find you better clothes for the beach.

“I don’t want—”

“You don’t get to spend this day alone in the shade fully clothed! This is the beach and you’re supposed to enjoy it!”

 

Kawanishi could hardly resist his three senpais dragging him toward a store so he just gave in and let them have their way with him.

When they stepped into the building, Kawanishi was hit in the face with delicious-feeling air conditioning. The stifling humidity of outside turned to cool comfort and he relaxed a little more.

He grabbed the first t-shirt on display and turned back around. “Alright, if I buy this will you people be happy?”

Semi wrinkled his nose. “Really, Taichi? You’re at the beach. You need something actually attractive for a change.”

Kawanishi raised an eyebrow. “And I suppose that you’re implying you can help out with that?”

“C’mon dude, are we the only three who put effort into anything?” Yamagata gestured.

Kawanishi did note that his three senpais did look pretty beach ready, Reon in a loose-fitting white tank top and blue shorts, Yamagata shirtless with cargo shorts, and Semi in a low-cut v-neck and shorts that were probably a little shorter than standard.

“Here, let me show you what you need, dude,” Yamagata led Kawanishi further into the store. “You’re skinny. Chicks dig that.”

“I’m not trying to pick up chicks...” Kawanishi sighed, the smallest smile creeping onto his face at Yamagata’s joke.

“Here, take this too.” Reon pushed a pair of white shorts into Kawanishi’s hands and he blinked.

“These?”

“White’s a good color on you,” Semi reassured. “You’ll give off a sophisticated-bored vibe instead of a slept-two-hours-last-night-bored vibe. Trust us.”

Yamagata tossed a white and gray tank top and a pair of flip flops onto the pile in Kawanishi’s arms. “There. Get that. You can be the beach babe you’ve always dreamed of being.”

“I don’t—”

“GO BUY THE CLOTHES AND PUT THEM ON!”

Kawanishi took Semi’s yelling as an indicator that things were going to get hairy if he kept protesting.

 

After purchasing his friends’ picks, Kawanishi changed quickly and stepped back out. The stifling sunshine didn’t feel quite so torturous without the unnecessary clothing. When the breeze blew through, the loose fabric of his t-shirt rippled and he felt relief from the heat wash over him.

“Lookin’ good, cat,” Yamagata whistled.

“Thanks.” Kawanishi smiled slightly. “It does feel a bit better than jeans, but if I get sunburned, I’m blaming you guys.”

“You wearing enough sun block?” Reon asked.

“In theory. But I’m also a vampire. So we’ll see if SPF 90 is enough.”

“90!?” Semi laughed. “You’re really paranoid, aren’t you. Let’s go down to the water and see what the others are up to.”

Kawanishi sighed as Yamagata and Semi broke into a race toward the sandy expanse and the vast blue ocean beyond.

“Do you not like the beach?” Reon asked, sticking by Kawanishi’s side.

“It’s not my favorite. It’s fine, though. I didn’t want to be the only one who didn’t come here.”

“It’s a rare occurrence we get to all hang out together outside of practice so I’m glad you decided to come.”

“I... I think I’m glad I came too.”

Reon chuckled. “Do you just not like the sun?”

“Well, there’s that, but there’s really just not a whole lot I like to do here other than take a nap under a tree, but you guys were pretty against that.”

“I think some of our people got some beach volleyball going over there. Want to go check it out?”

Kawanishi nodded and they strolled over.

There were several random beach-goers that had been invited into the game, but it was plain to see that they were out of their league. They played when they could but the real fight was Ushijima and Shirabu versus Tendou and Goshiki.

Both sides were holding their own until Semi and Yamagata jumped onto the closest side of the court, happening to be Tendou and Goshiki’s side.

The civilians backed off to make way for them and they quickly scored point after point.

After reaching 25 points well ahead of the two on the other side, there was a loud group hug and the two newcomers were thanked for their contribution.

“Damn it!” Shirabu yelled, ducking under the net, fists clenched. “That was so unfair! Semi, you can’t just—”

“Shirabu,” Ushijima said firmly.

Shirabu backed off and returned to his side of the net, still glaring. “This isn’t over. You  _ will  _ suffer for this, filthy cheaters.”

“It’s okay, Shirabu,” Reon called out. “It’s just a game and no one was taking it seriously anyway. No need to get upset.”

Shirabu looked unhappily over. “Kawanishi, come stand behind us so you can blind the other team. That’s a lot of white.”

Semi laughed and walked off the court. “I’m not playing, I just needed to rig that round. And you can’t use Kawanishi as a human spotlight.”

“Why not?” Shirabu raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

Semi put his hands on Kawanishi’s shoulders and steered him away from the net. “Because I’m taking him. Have fun with your little games, noobs.”

Ignoring whatever comment Shirabu was yelling after them, Kawanishi and Semi fell into step next to each other and walked toward a cluster of food stalls.

“Want anything?” Semi asked.

“Are you buying?”

“May as well. What do you want?”

“Why are you being nice to me?”

“Fine, buy your own ice cream. See if I care.”

“Hey, I’m not arguing. I'll get whatever you're getting.”

Semi smirked and approached a booth selling ice cream cones, purchasing two in their preferred flavors.

Taking a few content licks of his cone, Kawanishi followed Semi to a vacant picnic table under an umbrella.

“How’s the sun treating you?”

“I’ll put on more sunscreen in a minute, but I’m okay for now. Thanks.”

Semi nodded, enjoying the shade himself. “Having fun?”

“I am. I’m glad you made me come with you guys.”

“My pleasure. It’s always more fun when you’ve got friends to be with.”

“I’m content to be by myself, but I appreciate it.”

“I was talking about myself.”

Kawanishi looked up.

“I wanted to hang out with you. Is that okay?”

Kawanishi looked away, smiling slightly. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some characters I don't normally write!!! I hope this turned out well and I hope people have enjoyed it!!!! I actually LOVE Kawanishi with all my heart and soul and he's prob my second favorite swan bab (after the obvious fave, of course). Also low-key, note to myself to write more KawaSemi at some point when I have more time because hOL Y HEc KE r I love this ship and it does not get the appreciation it deserves. RIP.


End file.
